Behind closed doors
by Potterhead896
Summary: Post Civil War, Pre Infinity War .Following Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Sam while they were on the run. Romanogers! Will eventually continue to follow the story in IW. FOURTH CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. On the run

**_Set almost a year after the battle of the airport and since the Avengers disbanded, here are some moments that we didn't get to see while team cap was on the run. Romanogers focused. Enjoy!_**

It had been a really long day. Probably the worst they'd had so far, and that was quite a statement.

A job that was apparently going to be fast and easy turned out to be a set up from the FBI, who had followed their lead all the way to Bulgaria.

They had barely got out, but not all of them unharmed. Everything happened in a blurr, bullets flying everywhere and Wanda's energy shield wasn't fast enough to cover the four of them. Steve was the one standing farthest.

Just before he was hit by a bullet straight aimed to his heart, Natasha jumped out of the safety of the shield, and stepped in front of him, taking the bullet to her left shoulder. It was enough time for Steve to react, catch her and jump behind the shield.

Now they were hiding in a crappy hotel with nothing to eat and very limited medical items. They were all bruised and scratched but Natasha had taken the worst part. She was loosing blood fast.

"We won't be able to close the wound without proper materials" Wanda felt guilty for letting Nat being hurt. She was the one supposed to have the team's back if something went wrong, but this time they caught her with her guard completely down. "I'm going out to see what can I get you"

"It's too dangerous to get out now, there must be agents at every corner of the street" Natasha said. Even injured she just couldn't let Wanda take that risk.

"Then I'll go with her" Sam told her "Don't worry we know how to keep our heads down. Besides, we won't last long without food as well"

"Ok just be careful" Steve was the one to speak this time.

Sam and Wanda left, leaving Steve and Natasha in a really uncomfortable silence. Steve had been really quiet for a while and Nat could tell that something was bothering him, but she thought it probably was about the compromised mission so she decided it was better not to bring that up.

After a few seconds Steve turned his attention back to Natasha's shoulder.

"I need to clean the wound, otherwise is getting infected." She nodded. He took a wet towel and alcohol and sat beside her on the bed.

Nat unzipped her catsuit and took off the upper part of her gear with difficulty, staying in a black top. Steve helped her get undressed so he could have a better look of the gunshot.

"At least the bullet got out" she said, trying to ease the mood. He didn't answer, just nodded. Dead serious.

 _Okay, this is getting really uncomfortable,_ She thought. "I guess now I'll have a scar to match the one in my stomach" She smiled. He didn't. _Damn it, I've had enough. "_ Everything alright soldier?"

"You are the spy, you tell me" He answered and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off the towel.

"Sorry, are you mad at me or something?"

 ** _The hell I am!_** He thought. **_How could she even think of doing something so stupid._**

"Yes, in fact I am" He said returning to face her. She stood as well. "What you did was reckless and stupid."

"I saved your life!" She raised her voice.

"By risking yours!" Now they were both nearly shouting.

"And what's your point?! You have absolutely no right to be mad Rogers!"

"Yes I have!" They both were getting really frustrated. "That bullet didn't hit an artery by a millimeter! You could have been killed today and you are joking about it like it means nothing!"

"Because it isn't! We risk our lives everyday and you've always got my back so why are you now so obssesed with the fact that I've got yours?"

"It's not the same!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Now he was shouting. She stared at him in shock for a few seconds, when his voice softened a little. "Not because of me." Then again his face adopted a determined look, replacing every trace of softness. "And **that's** an order".

He was about to turn his back to her when her look instantly turned from shock to anger.

"Excuse me?" She said in a dangerous tone. A _very_ scary one. "Sorry to disappoint you Captain..." she was getting closer as she spoke slowly "...but I don't take orders from you." He was impressed to see her so defiant but tried his best not to show it.

She continued. "Ever since I got to know you, to work with you, and eventually TRUST you I have stayed by your side. But it was not because Fury or Tony or anyone ordered me to do it, but because I CHOSE TO." He was frozen listening to her as she slowly _and dangerously_ walked towards him with every word. "I let you and Bucky go in the airport and now I'm a fuvitive because I BELIEVE in you. But it has always been MY choice to make." She was really close to him now. "So you don't get to tell me who I'm willing to die fo..."

He cut her mid sentence by taking her face in his hands, and kissing her.

When they broke apart Nat needed a couple seconds to even understand what had just happened. It wasn't very common for the Black Widow to be caught off guard. She looked shocked. He looked expectant.

But before any of them could say anything, the door burst open and Sam and Wanda came in. Wanda stepped between the two of them proudly showing the painkillers she managed to get, but when she saw their faces she knew there was something going on between them. "Everything okay?"

Steve and Nat shared a look. "Yeah" they said at the same time.

 ** _Weeeeeell that's it for now, What do you think? I'm not sure if I should continue the story or leave it as a one shot so if you want it to continue please leave a comment!_**

 ** _I'm new at writing, this is my second story so your opinions are really important to me! Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Speak your heart

It had been a couples days since _that_ happened, but Steve and Natasha hadn't talked about it. The situation was really uncomfortable, not just for them but for Wanda and Sam as well. They could tell there was something odd between their partners but none of them felt it was their place to bring it up.

After a week, one morning they just woke up and Wanda was gone. She had only left a note telling them not to worry about her, and that she would be back in a couple weeks. It was hard not to worry though, but they all understood why she would want to take a break. After all, being on the run was a hard way to live, even more for someone so young.

They had managed to get a small computer. It was really useful to be updated about what was going on in the world. Natasha was using it to see if she could discover where Wanda was, or just to check she hadn't been captured. It had been several hours and even with all her hacker skills she couldn't find anything.

"We are running out of food again" Sam said, "I'll go out and bring something for dinner."

"Don't you think about anything other than food?" Natasha smiled a little.

"What can I say, eating is my passion." Sam said raising his hands. " Who knows, maybe this time I can get us something that doesn't taste like socks", and with that he left. There was only Steve and Natasha now.

Natasha was getting really frustrated, she didn't like to feel that she was kept in the dark. "Damn it kid" She said closing the computer and putting it aside. Steve who was sitting on the couch reading a book raised his head to look at her.

"Nat don't worry. Wanda is capable of taking care of herself, we just have to trust she knows what she's doing."

"I know she is, I've taught her everything she needs to know to survive. It's just that..." She stayed silent.

"You know where she is, don't you?"

That was true, Natasha had a pretty good idea where she went, but she had hoped she was wrong. All those hours of searching her with the computer had just confirmed her theory. But she couldn't tell Steve, that was something she was going to discuss with Wanda once she came back.

"I can't help but worrying, that's all" She said, "But I'm going to kill her anyway when she comes back."

"Your motherly side is showing" Steve was the one to smile this time. "Who would've thought you'd be the overprotective mom." He lowered his head back to his book.

Her face dropped. He didn't know. She never told him. It wasn't something she had really told anyone, other than Bruce and Clint. But this was Steve. He had become the most important person in her life, even if she didn't admit it out loud. He had earned her trust and respect for years, she had taken the time to get to know him. Maybe it was time for her to let him get to know her as well.

"I can't have children."

He looked at her for a couple seconds in silence, then put his book down and gestured for her to come sit next to him. She sat facing him, her legs on his lap.

Steve continued. '"If it's because of our lifestyle.."

"No, Steve." She interrupted him. "I mean I CAN'T have children." He remained silent now, just looking at her a little surprised. "It was the graduation ceremony" she explained "the final step to become the Black Widow."

He softened his gaze. "Is that why you told Dr. Banner you were a monster?" She didn't know how he knew that, but it didn't matter anymore. She nodded.

"To be honest I've come to terms with it. We've been parenting the Avengers for years anyways." She smiled, "I know It's not the same, but is still family."

"They would call us mom and dad" They both laughed. It was always easy for them to share their thoughts with the other, and at the end they would always end up smiling.

They stared at each other for several seconds in silence. Baby blue eyes meeting emerald green ones, just loosing themselves into the other.

"For the record, I think you would be an amazing mother." She smiled. Steve would never tell but he loved it when she did.

Natasha could feel how those words went right to her heart.

It was amazing how different things were from the time they met, how much they have been through. Loki, the Chitauri, Hydra, Ultron, the Accords, and the list went on. What do all those problems have in common? That they faced them together. Always side by side. Who could have known then how important they would become to each other?

"I never said thank you, did I?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For everything" Steve smiled at her

It was hard to single out the moment when things had changed between them. But somewhere along the way they had become something _more._ They both knew it.

She reached out and put her hand on his cheek, making circles with her thumb.

"The beard suits you."

"So does your blonde hair."

They had spent a year moving from a crappy hotel to another, they didn't have anything decent to eat, sometimes they couldn't bath for a week, their life was a mess. And even then, when they were around each other, they would smile.

Slowly she leaned in, uncertain. He did too.

And they kissed.

But this time it was different, it wasn't rushed and unexpected, or simply a cover up... this time they meant it. This time they were both giving up to their feelings, to the inevitable.

After all, Love is the battlefield they were never trained for.

 _Well that was all for the second chapter. Please leave your comments or suggestions if you would like me to continue because I still have a few ideas left for this story. Hope you liked it!! ;)_


	3. Girl talk

Two weeks later, just as unexpected as her depart, Wanda came back. It was so sudden that no one really knew how to react. However, their shock quickly turned into anger, as the three of them started lecturing her about how risky had been what she did.

As Steve was in middle of what seemed like a never-ending speech about responsibility and honor, Natasha could see that Wanda was extremely calm. In fact, her eyes were on Steve but her mind seemed to be somewhere completely different.

"...and there can't be trust without it." Steve concluded. He had finally run out of things to say.

"I'm sorry" Wanda said "I just needed a break."

Steve and Sam softened their hard looks a little, understanding, but Natasha still needed answers. She had been quiet all along, arms crossed just listening with her eyes locked on Wanda.

"Alright, I think she got it" Nat said "Enough lectures for today."

"I thought you'd be the one going after her the most." Sam said, but Steve got her unspoken message. Whatever she had to tell her, she would do it privately.

"Sam, let's go get some supplies" Steve said "We can continue this conversation later." Steve looked at Natasha, who smiled at him. After so many years by her side, he got used to _her._ Every look, every smile, every gesture, he knew the meaning. The Black Widow's mind was a fortress to keep everyone out, but Steve. He had cracked through those walls long time ago.

He and Sam headed to the door.

"Don't get yourselves killed out there without me." She teased them.

"I think we'll survive Romanoff." Steve smirked. And they were gone.

Wanda was uneasy, it was one thing to be lectured but Steve or Sam, but to face an angry Natasha was a whole new scary level. She was grateful for Nat backing her up, but she knew her better than that. She knew Natasha wasn't done with her.

"How's your shoulder?" Wanda asked, to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's fine, almost completely healed." She looked at her directly in the eyes "How's Vision?"

 _Shit,_ Wanda thought. If she was trying to hide her shock, she was failing big time.

"What were you thinking?" Natasha spoke slowly, dangerously. "You could've been set up, lead into a trap. Then they would have used you as bait to bring us all in." Nat knew she was being harsh with her, but she'd been so worried about Wanda that she needed to let it out. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry"

"You already said that, but I don't believe you are." Now it was Wanda the one to look her in the eyes.

"You're right, I'm not" She wasn't being defiant, just honest.

"Why did you go?"

"He contacted me, he said he just wanted to talk, make things right between us."

"That's not what I asked you." Wanda looked at her, confused.

"I'm telling you, he reached out..."

"I don't care about what happened. I'm asking you why did _you_ agree to meet him." Natasha explained "How did you know it was sincere?"

"I trust him"

"I think it's more that that." Natasha said softly this time.

"I love him" Wanda admitted more to herself than to Natasha, like if it was the first time she said those words out loud. She smiled sadly and hid her face in her hands, probably ashamed and scared of what Nat could think. "God, I love him." She faced Natasha, waiting for her hard answer.

Natasha would normally _give_ a hard answer. Pin her down, tell her how much of a silly child she was being. But this was _Wanda_. She was nothing like those girls who lived in a bubble, daydreaming about a prince charming that would never arrive and a perfect life that could never be possible. No. _This was Wanda,_ who had been treated cruelly by life over and over again, loss after loss. If there was something Nat was sure about, was that Wanda's feelings were real. So she smiled at her.

"I'm trully sorry for making you preoccupied" Wanda said, sincerely concerned. "You're right, I didn't even think it through I just..."

"I understand. You can stop apologising now." She smiled "To be honest I was _really_ mad at you. But then you came in, with a shy smile and glowing eyes." Wanda shifted on her seat, nervously. "And it's the first time I've seen you genuinely happy..." Wanda's eyes were getting teary. Nat held her hands. "I'll help you, so no sneaking out next time."

Wanda hugged her. "Thank you"

"No problem kid."

After that Wanda relaxed a lot, knowing that she wasn't in trouble, and thhat Nat wouldn't tell Sam and Steve about her and Vision.

"When did you realised it?" Natasha asked.

"I think when he contacted me, just hearing from him. You and Steve where the reason I left you know. Seeing your interactions made me happy and sad at the same time, just longing".

"What?" Natasha said shocked.

"Come on Nat, maybe you think you're being subtle but it's hard living with you two without feeling like an awkward third wheel."

The more she thought about it the clearer it was. Steve and Natasha were not _partners,_ not _friends,_ not _lovers,_ but something else entirely. But they had never really taken the time to talk it through and figure out what the hell was what they were. So they just shared an unspoken agreement.

First, there was the touches. Natasha had never been very fond of _touching_ , and everyone knew it. But she would let Steve touch her arm whenever she was upset, get a lock of hair behind her ear when it was getting in her way, pat her lower back to piss her off, kiss her forehead when he felt like it. Then, there was the looks. The way their gazing would last one second longer than it should, the way they would forget about everyone else when they talked. ( _Which is extremely uncomfortable for me and Sam,_ Wanda thought.)

Apart from that Wanda could mention a million other things, like how they akways completed each other's sentences when they ere explaining an attack plan, how they fought covering the other's blind spots, how they always seemed to be standing next to each other, like a power couple.

There was no possible way to deny it, and Nat knew it.

"It's...It's something really new."

"No, it's not." Wanda smirked. "I've been inside both your heads, there has been something there for a long time now..." Natasha looked at the floor, slightly embarassed. Wanda elbowed her playfully. "You love him don't you?"

"I don't know how to love someone."

"You just let yourself feel." Natasha stayed silent a few seconds, considering Wanda's words.

"When did you become so wise, kid?"

"Learned from the best."

The door opened to let Steve and Sam in, carrying a bunch of bags.

"Hey, how was girl talk?" Sam asked. Natasha and Wanda shared a complicity look.

"We don't talk about it." Wanda answered "How about bro time?"

"We don't talk about it." Sam said playfully.

 _That was it for the third chapter! Hope you liked it!_

 _ **Note:** "It's something really new", "No, it's not" reference to Agents of Shield Fitzsimmons because I just_


	4. Bro time

"So are you going to explain to me why did we have to rush out of the hotel like that?" Sam asked, clearly a little pissed at Steve. They were just walking to the nearest grocery store.

"Sorry, Sam" Steve answered "Nat wanted some time with Wanda alone."

"Great so you're a telepath now." He didn't like to feel left out, but he couldn't get mad at Steve either. Sam knew no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to completely understand Steve and Natasha. Even after years working together, they were a mystery to him. The way they just connected and seemed to know everything the other was thinking, it was just beyond Sam.

They always had that about them, but things had started to change recently, and _t_ _hat_ Sam could notice. After a torturing period of tension and awkwardness between them, they seemed to have loosened up around each other. The more it happened, the more Sam and Wanda felt like they were intruding an intimate space.

"So, what's up with you and Romanoff this days?" Sam asked, really curious on what had happened to finally push his friends to this point.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really believe that I haven't noticed do you?" Sam smiled at him teasingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve asked clearly embarassed. Sam laughed.

"More than you think" He pat him on the back, trying to make him more comfortable. It was hard for Steve though, even after all they'd been through it wasn't very often that they talked about their feelings.

"Hey, calm down I'm not judging" Sam said. "Besides, it's not like we didn't see it coming." He laughed again, seeing Steve turn to him with a shocked expression.

"We?"

"Yeah, Wanda and I" Sam explained, "We knew it was just a matter of time before you two realised how you felt. We even made a bet. I thought you would take longer, now I owe her 20 dollars." Steve shock face grew wider, and with that Sam burst out in laughter.

"You're unbelievable" Steve said, smiling a little. They walked in silence for a few seconds before they continued the conversation. "So how long have you known?"

"Before you did, that's for sure" Sam smiled " You know, you might be the best soldier and spy that have ever walked the planet, but when it comes to your own feelings you could be a couple of stubborn idiots." Sam said.

"That bad, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah" They both smiled, and the tension Steve felt disappeared a little.

"Do you think it could work? Me and Nat I mean." Steve asked him. He clearly cared about his friend's opinion.

"Dude, I'm literally the captain of this ship since you two showed up at my doorstep." Sam said smiling. "Even from then I could see there was something going on with you two. But it is different now."

" She's still my best friend, that hasn't changed."

"Yeah, but clearly your feelings for her have." It was true and Steve knew it. He didn't know when or how, but when he took the time to think about what he really felt, he found himself already deep _in love._ That's what it was. There was no doubt at this point.

It was impossible to single out the specific moment when their friendship turned into something more. No. It had'nt been just a single moment. It had been progressive, after years spent side by side, slowly getting to know each other and _trust_ each other. The way everyone should fall love.

"Am I being selfish?" Steve asked.

"For what? Feeling happy?" Sam understood his question. Steve felt guilty for the situation they were into, so he felt he didn't have the right to find happiness. It was ridiculously selfless, but he waw Captain America after all. "Cap, with the lifestyle we have, and I don't mean being on the run but being _heroes_..." he cleared "there are not many opportunities in which we could actually feel happy." He stopped and looked directly at Steve. "If you are happy with her you should hold on to that." Steve remained serious and when he was about to complain Sam stopped him. "Oh no, I don't want to hear any of you stupid reasons why you can't live your own life. You love her, it's as simple as that, now just enjoy it."

Steve smiled, he was worried of what Sam could think, but he knew his friend would always tell him the truth. "Thank you Sam" Steve said from his heart.

"Yeah you should thank me." he answered, "not because I'm a fugitive for following you or because I've being shot at _several time_ s... but because I've had to put up with you and Natasha being oblivious fools while being your third wheel." Now Steve was the one who burst out laughing. After getting all they needed from the store, they headed back home.

 _That's the new chapter I wanted to add many weeks ago but with university I barely have time to do anything!! Anyways, I'm so glad you liked my fic and you commented so this is for youuu More chapters are coming.._


End file.
